Beyond the Shadows
by Anashek
Summary: The daughter of Jaenelle and Daemon befriends a homeless landen boy, and together they and two others encounter mischief, adventure and danger as a new evil spreads through Kaeleer.


Summary: The daughter of Jaenelle and Daemon befriends a homeless landen boy, and together they and two others encounter mischief, adventure and danger as a new evil spreads through Kaeleer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Jewels Trilogy, it belongs solely to Anne Bishop. I do, however, own Arianna, Anlynn, Lucas, and Briar... And any other characters that pop up, whom you've never heard of until now.

--------

Prologue - Daughter of Witch

In a room filled with dark shadows sat Jaenelle Angelline, reading a romantic novel that would have her blushing if any of the males found out. Sighing, she sat the book down and looked around the room. Dark, ebony wood made up the dresser and desk, which she sat at; the bed in the other room was made of that same dark wood. The walls here were painted a rich, golden colour, now darkened by the shadows the one-lit candle evoked. 

Three years ago, Jaenelle had brought an end to the taint; three years ago she had gone to war with Dorothea and Heketah. She pushed that to the back of her mind. There were more pressing issues to deal with. 

A moment later, Daemon walked into the room. He was wearing his usual ironed black pants, and jacket. Jaenelle had been bugging him constantly to loosen up, but he rather liked the clothes and wouldn't back down no matter what. She'd only been angry for a few weeks anyway.

Smiling, Daemon walked over and gently kissed his wife, "Darling, dinner is ready if you'd like some."

"Thank you, I'll be down in a bit," she replied looking up into his loving golden eyes.

"Take as much time as you like." He turned and walked out of the room, presumably to hunt down his own dinner.

Jaenelle put a hand to her stomach, feeling the baby inside her kick. She was 9 months along, and should be having her anytime now. A girl... She'd always wanted a girl, though Daemon wanted a boy. Jaenelle knew, though, that Daemon would welcome the girl into the family with loving arms. Besides, she though, they could always have another.

As witches were subjected to using only basic Craft during their pregnancy, Jaenelle was rather grouchy lately. Flicking her wrist, she put out the candle, and headed down to dinner.

Rabbit stew and steak were the main entrees for tonight dinner, and Jaenelle ate healthy portions of each, relaxing when finished.

"Lucivar tried to throw me in the lake today," Karla grumbled shoving another bite of stew into her mouth.

"Why is that, Sister?" Jaenelle replied giving Lucivar a quizzical look.

"Because -"

"Because she was late to practice, again I might add," Lucivar snapped, cutting off Karla's reply.

Jaenelle laughed, looking at the two of them, "Well at least he didn't succeed, and Lucivar you don't have to be so mean." She grinned.

Lucivar gave his arrogant Eyrien grin and said, "The only reason I didn't succeed was because she was out on the field seconds after I threatened her with the lake."

"Ooooh, I see", Jaenelle coughed to hide her laugh.

Suddenly, Jaenelle felt her stomach tighten in a contraction, and groaned as her water broke.

"Mother Night," she breathed clutching her stomach.

Karla jumped up, and began ordering the others, "Lucivar! Prepare her bed; Daemon, go alert the others! Do NOT argue with me, and do as I say!"

The two men jumped up and began doing as she said, while Karla helped Jaenelle out of her chair.

*Gabrielle, Jaenelles gone into labor, prepare a strong tonic to dull the pain* she sent on a general thread.

*Okay, I'm on it. *

Sighing in relief, she led Jaenelle through the dark corridors towards her room. "Its okay, breathe steadily, Gabrielle's preparing a tonic for the pain.

"I'm trying, but you dont realize how much this hurts!"

I don't, but I can only imagine, she thought as she lay Jaenelle onto the bed Lucivar had prepared.

"Good, thank you Lucivar."

A few moments later, Daemon, Saetan, Gabrielle, and the rest of the first circle came into the room.

Gabrielle gave Jaenelle the pain-dulling tonic, and stepped back to let Karla do her work.

Everyone stared on silently, watching Jaenelle. Her breathing was quickened, and every once in awhile she let out a loud groan as another contraction came. Daemon paced the room, staring at the walls, and when anyone dared to tell him to stop, he growled fiercely until they backed down.

A sheet was set up separating Karla and Jaenelle from the others; all you could see was Jaenelles head glistening with sweat.

Two hours later, Karla yelled "PUSH!", and as Jaenelle gave one final push, the baby came out.

Still breathing heavily, but in less pain now, Jaenelle cried out in relief. Karla set about to clean the baby, and Daemon walked over an embraced Jaenelle in a soft hug.

"What would you like to name her?" He asked quietly, arms still around his wife.

"Let name her Arianna."

"Yes, Arianna, " he said, a satisfied grin spreading on his face.

----

A/N: I have no experience with pregnancy, I just thought it would be nice to have a prologue to begin the story of Jaenelles child... Sorry if it seems a bit off...

Please review... I'll try to have chapter one up as soon as possible, but I have school and other things to worry about, too.


End file.
